Tripp Cooke
Thomas Vincent Fell III (now known as Tripp Cooke) was a new recurring character who made his first appearance in the Season 6 premiere. He was given his nickname because he was known for falling down a lot, and took his mother's maiden name after his father left them. History He was born and raised in Mystic Falls by his mother and father before they divorced. His mother had custody of him and he took her madien name. He mentioned that he was friends with the Gilbert Family to Matt, specifically Grayson Gilbert. His wife Kris competed with Liz Forbes, so Tripp and Liz Forbes don't like each other even now. Tripp's wife Kris was killed by a vampire. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Six In I'll Remember, Tripp is seen taking a jog with his team. Later, after Sarah is attacked by Elena, he is seen acting in an insisting manner to figure out who (or what) attacked Sarah, suggesting he knows something about vampires, he even goes as far as telling Liv (who is attending to the matter) that she isn't doing her job right. In Yellow Ledbetter, he was looking for Sarah. It seems he gets on well with Matt. In the end of the episode he revealed he is actually from the Fell Family and he belongs to Founding Families as well. He also knows about vampires in Mystic Falls, which was confirmed by killing random vampires in his car. In ''Welcome to Paradise'', Tripp is seen washing his car of red remains by Matt and tells him that its mulch, unbeknownst to him, its the remains of dead vampires who were killed by Tripp in the previous episode. After Matt informs him about the lake party, he insists that Matt take Jay with him. In'' Black Hole Sun, Tripp is seen talking to Jay's parents informing them of his death. Matt then enters and offers to accompany him to the Sheriff's Office as he is last to see Jay alive. Later, Matt notices that Tripp and Liz and Tripp don't quite like each other and Tripp informs him that Liz and Kris didn't get along in high-school as they were competing for the field captain of the school hockey team. After being asked if he's married by Matt, Tripp reveals that he was and that ''"Kris died in a car accident" and that is why he'd left Mystic Falls because of bad memories. Tripp then tells Matt that he told the Sheriff that Jay's body was badly severed and it was probably a mountain lion. Matt, who is working on covering his identity as someone who knows nothing about thw secret supernatural world, tells him that Jay told him he was tracking a vampire the day before and that it "sounds crazy". Tripp seems unamused and tells him he has something to show him. He is seen driving into a dark house in the woods and tells Matt that it is a "secret that I only share with people I trust". Then he leads Matt into the house and shows him Enzo, who has been abducted by Tripp. Tripp informs Matt that (after the Travelers cast the magic-free spell around Mystic Falls and Elena and Damon blew up the Travelers) he returned to Mystic Falls wanting to find out if his grandmother was okay, but the second he enters Mystic Falls, he gained memories of a time in the past. Apparently, his wife was killed by a vampire before his eyes and then the vampire compelled him to believe that it was his fault. Personality Tripp was described as handsome, strong, and disciplined. He was also the head of a community militia and surrogate father to his young trainees who will do anything to protect his town. He end up giving Sheriff Forbes a run for her money. Physical Appearance Physically, Tripp appears to be in his 40's and has handsome and bold features, blue eyes and brown hair. Appearances Season Six *''I'll Remember'' *''Yellow Ledbetter'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''Black Hole Sun'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' Trivia *His real name is Thomas Vincent Fell III, but went by the nickname Tripp because he was known for falling down a lot. *He legally changed his last name to Cooke after his parents divorce. *He knew Jeremy as he grew up with his father, Grayson Gilbert. *He has a specially modified van to hold vampires and kill them with a roof that opens to allow in the sunlight to kill them. *Tripp is aware of the Travelers anti-spirit magic spell around Mystic Fall as he takes Ivy and 2 other vampires across the border at night in The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get. *According to Stefan he's appointed himself the vampire hunter of the whole Eastern Seaboard of the United States. *He suffered a karmic death at the hands of Enzo. * He's the second member of the Fell Family to turned into a vampire, the first was Logan Fell by Anna. Gallery 601-81-MattTripp.png 601-82-MattTrippLiz.png 601-83-TrippLiz.png normal_tvd602_1143.jpg TVD 1810.jpg TVD 1790.jpg 6X02-12-MattTripp.jpg 6X02-14-MattTripp.jpg 6X02-15-MattTripp.jpg 6X02-137-EnzoTripp.jpg 6X02-138-EnzoTripp.jpg 6X02-139-EnzoTripp.jpg 6X02-140-StefanEnzoTripp.jpg 6X02-141-EnzoTripp.jpg 6X04-21-Tripp.jpg 6X04-23-MattTripp.jpg 6X04-100-Tripp.jpg 6X04-101-MattTripp.jpg 6X04-102-MattTripp.jpg 6X04-103-MattTripp.jpg 6X04-109-MattTripp.jpg 6X04-111-Tripp.jpg 6X04-113-EnzoTripp.jpg 6X05-1-Tripp.jpg 6X05-107-Tripp.jpg 6X05-108-IvyTripp.jpg 6X05-109-IvyTripp.jpg 6X06-1-Tripp.jpg 6X06-20-Tripp.jpg 6X06-70-Tripp.jpg 6X06-71-DamonTripp.jpg 6X06-86-AlaricTripp.jpg 6X06-87-AlaricTripp.jpg 6X07-11-EnzoTrippMattStefan.jpg 6X07-13-Tripp.jpg 6X07-36-TrippMatt.jpg 6X07-37-tripp.jpg 6X07-60-CarolineEnzoTripp.jpg 6X07-62-EnzoCarolineStefanTripp.jpg 6X07-91-StefanTripp.jpg 6X07-92-Tripp.jpg References See also Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Fell Family Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Antagonists